Эсперы системы Солнца: Война Пришедших После
by FAllerT
Summary: это мой первый фанф ребят, в данный момент не малая его часть (более 15 тысяч слов) уже напечатаны, но(!) то что есть сейчас в "первом" томе, можно назвать не более чем черновиком, и использоваться он будет только в качестве вставок, описывающих некоторые из предшествовавших текущим, события. Очень жду отзывов/критики. Такие дела, всем приятного чтения )
1. глава первая, часть первая

Пейрингов тут предостаточно, и в основном они из придуманных персонажей, но есть и "каноничные", насколько их можно такими назвать. Также тут будет достаточно отсылок к различным играм/книгам/фильмам. поехали(!)

Том 1  
Глава первая.  
Часть первая.

Где-то в пространстве, 2 дня до выхода из гипера.

Раса людей. Упоминание о этих низших было ещё несколько тысяч лет назад в общедоступных нишах информации, там говорилось о дикарях, которые бегали в шкурах их зверей, на которых они и охотились, при этом звери эти были значительно больше людей, но даже так, они в схватке с ними почти всегда одерживали победу, и в качестве трофея использовали их мясо и шкуры. Как? Они были мастерами убийств, при этом их тоже касались (как и других молодых рас), много раз, моменты, когда они воевали друг с другом, за какие- то жалкие сотни километров земли, которую они же выжигали.

Но тут произошло непонятное. Их раса физиологически разделилась (при этом внешне это не сказывалось): они начали противоречить фундаментальным законам науки, они коверкали реальность, и самые профессиональные в этом деле начали производить одни, без помощи оружия, такие разрушения, которые ни одно из известных внутриатмосферных орудий не произведёт за несколько залпов.

Вузэй, как Величайшая раса не могли на это не отреагировать, только у нас должна быть возможность менять то, что называется реальностью, и то, пока, не без помощи Центра. Но было одно огромное, но ни один, ни другой способ им был недоступен. На расу - оператор Священным Центром "След" было назначен необходимый критерий (который тем временем они пытались вывести), но в данный момент он им был недоступен.

Если они единственные кто имеет право на эту возможность, то других быть не должно, и их Глава вывел приказ на уничтожение расы низших.

Тут- то и начались проблемы. Каким- то образом, расе людей удалось смутить экипаж направленного к ним корабля, и было явное основание полагать, что они были предупреждены (неизвестно каким способом) заранее (что ещё добавляло неизвестности к и без того уже во многом непонятной расе низших).

Теперь его задачей было уничтожение единственной населённой людьми планеты с дистанции (изначально предполагалось уничтожение расы, с сохранением драгоценной кислородной планеты), и Великий не сомневался в своей победе. Низшим недоступна возможность свободно и быстро перемещаться между планетами (и уж тем более между солнечными системами). Даже если они действительно захватили их корабль, возможности сражаться, или управлять им у них нет, машина была заблокирована с орбиты, как только командир того корабля перестал отвечать на запросы. К тому же тот корабль был лишь десантным, и особыми внеатмосферными скоростными характеристиками не отличался. Всё это сводит на нет возможность проигрыша. И всё же, что- то не давало ему покоя. Известный во всей империи командор был обеспокоен, при этом он даже сам не знал чем.

Система Солнца, Земля, Объединённый Токио.

- Алекс, как проходит восстановление Древа Диаграмм?

- Всё осложнено тем, что схемы и чертежи Древа Диаграмм разбросаны не только в Академия Сити, но и в Лондоне и в Москве. Даже складывая всё то что мы уже нашли, всё равно не получается собрать его даже на половину. Поэтому я отвёл на анализ этих данных сорок шесть процентов моих вычислительных мощностей.

- Вполне оправданно. Если ты сможешь восстановить эту машину, то мы сможем увеличить твои текущие вычислительные возможности почти втрое. Однако...

- Ваш проект уже готов. Дело за Шокухоу Мисаки, и за тем насколько быстро она сможет обучить тех людей минимальным навыкам.

- Хорошо. Как считаешь, прокатит план?

- Уверен. Кстати, параллельно вместе с тем проектом я начал разработку лингвообучющей программы, чтобы можно было прослушивать их переговоры. Могу с уверенностью сказать что они относятся к Людям как к каким- то уродам. Это я смог вывести из их предупреждения и бортовым записям.

- Это конечно хорошо, но наврятли нам пригодится с ними общаться, уж больно они недружелюбны.

- Как и мы...

- Не надо, - он ухмыльнулся, - напали- то они.

- Не спорю, но напали они как мне кажется не изза простой случайности. Могу с той же уверенностью утверждать что напали они именно после масштабного всплеска НД- поля. А в этом и...

- Вот только на меня не гони, ок? Сколько раз мы уже это обсуждали, объединиться без этого мы не могли, им нужен был страх начала ядерной войны...

- И если бы вы сначала поговорили с лидерами других стран, то полноценного противостояния эсперов можно было бы избежать.

- И как бы лидеры отреагировали? Тут же все сошлись на мнении, что всё, хватит разделения, пора создавать одну огромную страну, в которой и лидер бы был один? Ты серьёзно думаешь они нас стали бы слушать? Да мы бы получили полномасштабный всплеск ещё раньше! В общем хватит спорить, что было - то было. Теперь так или иначе придётся крутиться в каше которая у нас заварилась. Ты и сам это прекрасно осознаёшь.

- О да, пожалуй это самое правильное выражение... - в голосе виртуального учёного отчётливо слышалась ирония.

- Не будь занудой, будь мужиком!

- Тебе нравится мне досаждать, да?

- А как же иначе. Моё самое любимое занятие. А теперь не мог бы ты потратить свои мощности не на разговор со мной, а на нашу с тобой разработку, заодно энергия будет тратиться не зря, она нам очень скоро пригодится, - он уже подошёл к выходу, как голос из динамиков ещё раз напомнил о себе: - Постарайся их только обезвредить, чем больше их целой техники мы получим, тем быстрее мы сможем колонизировать марс с луной.

- Ладно, постараюсь не повредить твою драгоценную электронику, - и не дожидаясь наверняка бы последовавшего ответа он вышел.

3/4  
Объединённый Токио, район Академия-Сити, япония.

В месте где когда то был центр военных технологий Академия-Сити, ещё несколько дней назад был пустой котлован, в котором теперь стояло нечто. Корабль Вузэй, который смогли захватить трое эсперов и "Пирогов". Шокухоу Мисаки, как одна из тех троих, без существенных проблем смогла залезть в разум пилотов и командира корабля Вузэй, и с их помощью заставить корабль сесть там, где их уже ждали другие пять эсперов. То что обычным персональным оружием этих существ не возьмёшь они поняли сразу, как только первый десантный корабль высадился возле Москвы. Жители отчаяно защищали себя и близких, кому- то это удалось, кому- то повезло, кому- то нет, и увы последних было большинство. Но и в Москве и подмосковье нашлись псионики, которые смогли вместе дать достойный отпор. В Англии также высадился десант Вузэй, но там им дали отпор маги, англиканской церкви, чью мораль также подпирал одолевший их в тот момент своеобразный фанатизм. В общем несмотря на то, что то была лишь небольшая высадка, отпор расы Людей, Вузэй ещё не скоро забудет. Но без ложки дёгтя в бочке мёда не обойтись: никто не говорил, и не было никаких данных по этому делу, но было естественно понятно, что после подобного отпора - можно не сомневаться, что в следующий раз незванных гостей надо ждать в большем количестве. Но не смотря на это, на этот раз у Людей было хоть какое- то время. В первый раз они узнали о приближении пришельцев менее чем за пятнадцать минут до начала штурма. Теперь у них была возможность подготовиться, как морально, так и материально.

Сейчас, они готовили захваченный десантный корабль к службе Людям. И подготовка подходила к завершающей стадии.  
Также было то, что в данный момент разрабатывалось "Пироговым", и о чём знали лишь два человека.

Проект "Level Upper" был поднят из архивов, и теперь дорабатывался Алексом "Пироговым".

Ещё одна часть, и конец первой главы. И начнутся откаты, к событиям первого тома, но часть эта будет раза в три больше чем эта. По крайней мере не меньше.

Всем лучей бобра(!)  
Такие дела =)


	2. глава первая, часть вторая

Приятного чтения(!) =)

Флэшбэк: за семь часов до прилёта «гостей»

«… - На востоке Академия-Сити прогремел сильный взрыв, снёсший почти все здания в радиусе полумили от эпицентра. Среди пострадавших числятся только эсперы «GROUP» и «Объединения эсперов России», которые сумели попасть в город через открытый портал. Точных данных о состоянии наших сограждан нет, но уже точно известно, что благодаря действиям «наших», удалось лишить Академия-Сити «Центра военных разработок». Также были уничтожены и повреждены более ста автономных электростанций, и более пяти сотен ветровых генераторов, снабжавших энергией Академия- Сити. Помимо этого, нам только что стало известно, что эсперы семи наших городов, в том числе Москвы, Санкт-Петербурга, трех городов ближнего востока, подали заявления на их отправку в Академия- Сити на поддержку наших сил. Вместе с тем поступали заявки и среди жителей Украины и Белоруссии. Перейдём к другим новостям…», Алекс вместе со своими товарищами, в данный момент державших половину Академия-Сити под своей защитой, и смотревших репортаж вместе с ним отключил телевизор, - Мммда ребят, походу мы разворошили осиное гнездо. Как это ни прискорбно, но наши товарищи видят в нас не объединителей а каких- то предателей - революционеров. И это плохо, ведь если верить показаниям наших приборов, то меньше чем через сутки у нас появятся незваные гости, и бог его знает с какими намерениями, они к нам собираются. Похоже, что нам не избежать внутренней и внешней войны, одновременно, - Его друзья, смотревшие эту трансляцию вместе с ним, были в том же расположении духа что и он, - какие будут предложения?

- Предлагаю сообщить об угрозе всему миру, если они узнают о наших целях, они присоединятся к нам…

- Ну нет же! Если мы так сделаем – то везде начнётся паника, а это лишь усугубит текущее и без того хреновое положение…

- Но с другой стороны, когда «Гости» придут паника и так и так начнётся. Мои знакомые эсперы- экстрасенсы говорят что эти пришельцы не ради заключения мира сюда прилетели. Сейчас они лишь наблюдают с орбиты, но они в любой момент могут высадиться, и тогда паника будет гораздо большая.

- Но если «Объединение эсперов России» дополнится эсперами других стран, то мы получим всплеск НД- поля!

- С другой стороны не доказано, что оно враждебно

- Тогда нам стоит использовать сеть «СЁСТРЫ» чтобы его утихомирить

- Даже не думай. Лучше уж тогда Мисаки воспользуется своим даром убеждения

- Эй! Я не позволю вот так пользоваться мной!

- Каждый из нас должен внести свою лепту...

- А Я будто сама этого не знаю. Но можно было бы ради приличия сказать пожалуйста, а не решать за меня.

- Будет вам, ребят. Если предложений больше не будет, давайте я попробую предложить свою идею. И так: не тебе одному Пирогов известно, что намерения тех пришельцев к мирным не отнесёшь. Исходя из этого мы должны подготовиться к худшему. Касаемо идеи использовать всплеск НД – идея хорошая, и думаю это будет нашей общей просьбой к вам, «госпожа Королева Токивадай» - он с небольшой усмешкой произнёс последнюю фразу, - я знаю, что это существо поддаётся вашей способности, и прошу вас помочь нам, вашим подданным, - в комнате несколько человек уже еле сдерживали хохот. - В итоге через него же, мы сможем вселить всем в данный момент враждебно настроенным эсперам мысль, что мы не враги. А заодно и то, что нам в данный момент известно, при этом, не сообщая об этом на весь мир, и не создавая паники среди обычного населения. Ну чтож, какие-то ещё предложения будут? – в ответ на молчание, он через несколько секунд закончил, - Значит на том и порешили. Пирогов, создание плана возлагаю на тебя. Если это всё то будем считать что мы закончили.

* * *

С погрешностью в три минуты, его атмосферные корабли вышли из-под преломляющего поля (невидимости) и начали снижение к трём точкам, где было наибольшее скопление неизвестных энергий. Тем временем чтобы отвлечь людей и рассредоточить их, они начали наносить удары по наиболее населённым точкам на поверхности. Пока они спускались, на экранах появились медленно тащащиеся точки термоядерных зарядов. Ракеты людей были куда медленнее и менее мощными чем их, и сбить ракеты людей было делом нескольких секунд, и особо это его не волновало. Но чем ближе он приближался к цели, тем больше у него возрастало чувство страха, неосознанного, всеобъемлющего. И судя по раздражённой отдаче приказов его старшим помощником, этот страх чувствовал не только он один. Однако надо было выяснить, что это за энергии, и почему они прекрасно масштабировались этими низшими.

Когда они вышли на дистанцию выстрела до цели, Появилась тупая боль в голове, зазвучали голоса, не принадлежащие его экипажу – Он был в этом уверен. Ещё (как ему показалось) через несколько секунд, у него в голове достаточно быстро стали прокручиваться его воспоминания, даже те что он думал, что уже забыл. Когда это закончилось, он увидел как все (кроме пилотов), кто находился на мостике, держась за голову падали наземь без чувств, и он почувствовал, как сознание предательски покидает и его.

* * *

- Их корабль приземлится на месте бывшего военного центра!

- Поняли тебя, до связи! – Алекс быстро запрыгнул в уже готовившийся к отправке вертолёт, куда запрыгивали его «Камрады», - ребят, начинаем!

* * *

В их убежище снова попали. Уже почти двое суток небольшой домишко жёстко бомбардировался Вузэй. Эти ящероподобные существа без жалости выкашивали людей, не важно – женщин, детей, стариков. Похоже что у них норм морали привычных в нашем понимании не было, хотя возможно, что со своими они поступали иначе, кто знает… Так или иначе, в их укрытии тишина более чем на десять минут стала редкостью, и то в основном потому, что ящеры отвлекались на другие группировки эсперов. До того момента, когда Вузэй заглушили радиосвязь, в эфире проскочил слушок, будто какая-то из группировок пытается собрать разброшенные, и относительно слабые кучки эсперов по всему миру. Однако проходило это медленно, и вдобавок информация была лишь на уровне слуха, а ведь кто знает - возможно это было просто словами для поддержания боевого духа, и без того измотанной расы людей.

Пока Лек об этом думал, в их дом снова ударили. Удары эти представляли собой сгустки плазмы, быстро-транспортируемых к цели с помощью направленного магнитного поля. И если бы не Борька - эспер управляющий электромагнитными полями, то дыр проделанных этими сгустками было бы значительно больше. Сам же Лек обладал другого рода способностью – он отлично разбирался в радиоаппаратуре, и обладал не менее хорошим опытом в ремонте различного электрооборудования. И да, эспером он не был, не получалось пока. Ему недавно исполнилось восемнадцать лет, он был полного телосложения (что тоже после недавних событий пытался исправить), широковат, в высоту метр семьдесят пять, с русыми волосами, собранными в небольшой конский хвост. Помимо него в их группе были: вышеупомянутый Борька – парень двадцати лет, с русыми волосами «под горшок», ; Рита, с тёмно- золотистыми волосами до талии, эспер – экстрасенс, которая могла предсказывать будущее на восемнадцать часов, с вероятностью 6 к 8. Два дня назад у них в группе был ещё один парень восемнадцати лет, эспер с развитой до третьего уровня способностью телекинеза. Но то ли он от них той ночью убежал, то ли ещё что, но тогда он попросту исчез. В общем, сейчас их было лишь трое, но с другой стороны были группировки и из двух человек. Но связаться, как то кроме как напрямую с другими не было возможным. Опять же виноваты в этом были Вузэй, с их глушилками. Хех, за изобретение такой глушилки в СССР вручили бы огромнейшую премию. Но сейчас это лишь мешало, и добавляло головной боли Борьке, который в данный момент, похоже, отразил ещё одну атаку, и его сосредоточенное лицо снова искривилось гримасой боли.

Ни Рите, ни Леку не требовались способности чтобы быть уверенными, что долго Борька так не протянет, и нужно было каким- то образом искать другое убежище. Рита тем временем готовила ужин, который состоял из омлета и соевого мяса – единственные продукты кроме кофе, которые у них остались. И тех с запасом не более чем на неделю.

- Рит, ты сможешь предсказать, когда будет затишье?

- Не знаю Лек. Я уже почти ничего не вижу в будущем, всё размыто до предела.

- Рит, тебе нужно выспаться. Мы должны отсюда в течении, максимум тридцати- сорока часов уйти. Если ящеры продолжат нас с такими темпами бомбить, - он перешёл на шёпот, - Борька долго не продержится. Он уже третьи сутки не спит, на одном кофе да воле выжить держится.

- Если я сейчас не буду хоть как- то предсказывать моменты нанесения удара, то ему придётся ещё хуже…

- Я за ним послежу. Я проверил – за четыре секунды до каждого удара, появляются резкие помехи в аудиоаппаратуре, так я его смогу предупредить о ударах. К тому же, если ты не выспишься, то скоро ты не сможешь предсказывать даже на секунду вперёд, и разницы спишь ты или нет, не будет. – он привёл последний аргумент в свою пользу, и до этого, по всей видимости собиравшаяся спорить Рита сдалась.

- Хорошо но…

- Окей, а теперь иди и ложись, когда надо будет, я разбужу.

- Через три часа!

- Ага, ага, хорошо.

- Ты обещал – она нахмурилась.

В ответ на это Лек, выходя из комнаты, лишь произнёс нечто нечленораздельное, что в шуме ещё одного удара можно было трактовать по-разному.

В итоге, через десять часов Лек таки решил разбудить Риту, а через тринадцать часов они все были готовы к выходу. Следующий удар согласно прогнозу Риты должны были нанести лишь через двенадцать минут, и этого времени им должно было хватить на то, чтобы перейти к другому, более укреплённому дому. Дом этот был в семи километрах от текущего места, и поход до него пешком, был бы для Борьки слишком выматывающим. Поэтому было решено найти хоть какой- то транспорт, который нашёлся в виде брошенного микроавтобуса. Бензина было меньше половины, машина была в целости, как и предсказала Рита. Поэтому поездка обещала быть быстрой. Погрузившись, Лек начал пытаться завести машину, но и здесь им помог Борька. Но когда они поехали, обнаружилась первая проблема, в виде дорог, покоцанных и без бомбёжек, а теперь и вовсе чуть менее чем полностью в ухабинах и ямах. И если это лишь увеличивало длительность поездки, то когда они проехали две трети пути (через уже двадцать минут), появилась ещё одна проблема, перед которой ухабистая дорога казалось, была лишь мелким препятствием. Вузэй очевидно после очередного удара по чьему- то убежищу, как и предполагалось, нанесли удар по их бывшему убежищу. Но заметив, как слишком легко удалось его разрушить, они откатили свои записи и обнаружили, что признаков жизни не было там ещё до удара, и начали их искать. А так как расе людей ещё не были доступны поля преломления (ещё раз напомню – поля невидимости), обнаружить беспалевно движущуюся точку в которой в подтверждение были признаки жизни, они начали наносить по ней частые удары. Когда до цели оставалось меньше семисот метров, Вузэй поняв что дело плохо, начали наносить удары наперёд, по дороге. В итоге за три сотни метров до цели у газельки подвеска не выдержала, и медленно едящая машина резко остановилась.

* * *

Последнее что увидела Рита перед потерей сознания, это то как возле неё почти «упал» ярко светящийся стерильно белый шар плазмы, который перед самой землёй улетел в неизвестном направлении, после этого взрывная волна ударила её о землю и всё померкло.

Когда она очнулась, то увидела, как Борьку заносило в десантный корабль на плече одно драконоподобное существо, но пошевелиться она по какой- то причине не могла, как и закричать. Лек тоже не двигался, и судя по всему ещё был в отключке. Она ещё раз посмотрела на Борьку, которого уже занесли в корабль, попыталась пошевелить хоть пальцем – безуспешно. Тем временем шлюз их корабля начал закрываться. Когда он закрылся и корабль начал отлетать, она почувствовала, как силы возвращаются к ней, а заодно она услышала в голове женский голос:

- Ваш друг управляет ЭМ полем?

- Да…

- Если ты меня слышишь, значит он уже прекратил блокировать мою способность. А сейчас беги к зданию в которое вы направлялись, если можешь, если нет, то просто лежи на месте, не беспокойся мы вернём того парня.

- А кто вы?

- Мы из объединения эсперов Земли, все остальные вопросы позже.

Рита поднялась и побежала к лежащему на земле Леку. Найдя у него пульс она успокоилась. Через минуту Рита увидела, как удаляющаяся точка корабля Вузэй начала разворачиваться. Ещё через пару минут их корабль, с шумом сравнимым с шумом самолёта, приземлился возле здания их цели. Рита попробовала поднять Лека, но тот оказался для неё слишком тяжеловат, поэтому Рита потащила его, прям так. Но не успела она пройти и ста метров, как Лек стал гораздо легче, да и ей стало двигаться гораздо удобнее. Удивившись такой лёгкости движений, она ускорила шаг, а через ещё полсотни метров возле неё приземлилась ещё одна девушка.

- Ты как? Вижу двигаться ты таки можешь, и похоже достаточно резво.

- Ты та девушка, чей голос я слышала? Спасибо тебе, я…

- Неет, я её подруга, Лена. Фэйт моя лучшая подруга, а заодно и товарищ по команде. Но от спасибо и я бы не отказалась, - она слегка нахмурилась, и бежать стало ещё легче.

- Так значит и ты… Спасибо! А, эта девушка, Фэйт, телепат?

Они уже подошли к зданию, где у входа были листы из какого- то метала, очень похожего по цвету на золото смешанное с… чугуном? – однако времени на рассматривание места не оказалось.

- И очень хороший, почти четвёртого уровня! Но это не столь важно, мы пришли.

Они остановились, и к ним подошёл высокий мужчина в чёрном кожаном комбинезоне, который подозвал Риту идти за ним. Лена тем временем что- то сказала на ухо

- Позже я тебя найду, тогда и поговорим, твоего друга отправили в наш госпиталь, спросишь у других как к нему пройти, а сейчас мне придётся вас покинуть, у меня ещё очень много дел, до встречи!

- Удачи... – Рита была слегка огорчена таким быстрым уходом девушки которая только что помогла выбраться ей и её друзьям, без жертв из под обстрела Вузэй.

* * *

Испытательный полигон межпланетных кораблей, командный центр

04:52 PM

- Вторичная проверка закончена!

- Уровень гифтония в норме!

Пирогов тем временем заканчивал проверять настройки автоматики, чтобы не допустить даже малейшей возможности ошибки.

- Экипажу – занять свои места!

- Товарищ Главнокомандующий, всё готово!

Ник был на взводе, один из двух его трофейных десантных кораблей два часа назад был уничтожен на другом полигоне. Повезло ещё что запуск перед этим отложили, и поэтому тогда обошлось без пострадавших. На этот раз он решил что будет лично наблюдать за запуском.

- Начать обратный отсчёт!

К нему подбежала девушка с чёрными волосами до талии, синими глазами, и в принципе милой внешностью: - Ник! Фэйти говорит, что сюда движутся как минимум три межсистемных крейсера.

- Три? Чтож, дай подумать. Это может сойти нам на руку, но для этого придётся сражаться в открытую. Так… - Ник вздохнул поглубже, чтобы приказ звучал погромче: - И так камрады, у нас есть проблема, которая при должной работе превратится в преимущество! Те кто владею способностью управлять инерцией, или скоростью снарядов, должны собраться на северном полушарии, как можно ближе к полюсу – оттуда их можно будет перехватить, у нас на это есть…

- Чуть больше трёх минут!

- Ммм… Откройте телепорт как можно ближе к северному полюсу, отправьте в ту точку столько снарядов, сколько успеете, а также оборудование для передачи широкой полосы частот, третьей модели! Передайте координаты того места эсперам- телепортам, и координаты всех упомянутых в списке эсперов! К моменту визуального контакта, целиться только в двигательные установки! Выполняем!

- Лен, свяжись пожалуйста с Аваки, мне нужно попасть центр управления в Академия- Сити, срочно.

- Я уже тут.

Ник обернулся: - Ты как всегда оперативна. Мне нужно…

- Да да да. Я знаю, - Аваки направила на него свой фонарик и Ник исчез.

* * *

Здание без окон, Академия- Сити.

- Лен, ты на месте?

- Да Ник, оборудование готово.

- Тогда начинаем. – Ник огляделся, - Пирогов, ты тут?

- Да Ник, я уже догадываюсь зачем ты отправил туда…

- Так и есть, запускай LevelUpper.

* * *

Северный полюс

- Ребят, ваша задача – обездвижить крейсера Вузэй, уничтожать их – это крайняя мера, и без моего приказа этого мы делать не будем! Фэйти, твоя задача – предсказать момент залпа.

- Поняла вас.

- Те, кто управляет ЭМ полями, ваша задача в нужный момент подать на установки- рейлганы мощность в три гигавата на каждую, поэтому ваша командная работа очень важна! Точно также как и ваша, - он обернулся к группе эсперов телекинезистов, - ваша задача помочь наводке на корабли, тоесть – остановить их на как можно большее время, нам хватит и нескольких секунд. Сделаем это, ребята! Удачи товарищи! – он обернулся к Акселератору.

- Чтож, а наша с тобой задача, остановить подачу гифтония в их силовые установки, но учти, работать придётся в команде.

- Ммм… года три тому назад, я бы за приказывание мне, не оставил бы на этом месте ни одного живого существа. Ммда, времена меняются…

- Кончай болтать, у нас три крейсера на которые нам придётся добираться через открытый космос! В общем дел невпроворот, приготовся.

Акселератор лишь тяжело вздохнул и покачав головой, пошёл за ним.

* * *

В рации раздался голос Лены

- Есть визуальный контакт!

- Ждите! Они должны быть строго над вами.

- Ник, они выпустили ракеты!

- Ну так снимите их!

- Но тогда в космосе образуются радиопомехи!

- Мы будем на связи через Шокухоу и Фэйт! Снимите их!

В небе появились две ярчайшие вспышки, которые даже через автоматически затонировавшиеся окна по яркости не уступал Солнцу.

- Ник, через двадцать секунд они будут над нами!

Ник посмотрел на Акселератора: - Готов?

- Конечно.

- Полетели!

В наушнике снова раздался взволнованный голос Лены: - Ник, удачи! Возвращайся быстрее! Акселератор, тебе тоже удачи!

Ник с Акселератором оттолкнулись от земли, причём так, что судя по звуку на том месте появился приличный кратер: - Акс, не забывай, мы лишь должны их обездвижить, и по мере возможности обезвредить.

- Да знаю я!

* * *

Они уже подлетали к месту, где предположительно через семь секунд должен будет появиться корабль Вузэй. К счастью, так и получилось, и они разгерметизировав первый корабль оказались внутри. Здесь, они не могли переговариваться иначе кроме как через рации на частном канале: - Упс, а вот об этом я не подумал. На фоне помех от взрыва я не могу разглядеть месторасположение силовой установки.

- Ник, вы должны узнать где вы находитесь! – голос Фэйт раздался в голове

- Фэйти, ты можешь направить кого небудь из экипажа к нам, и узнать это?

- Могу, но я сделала лучше. Вас и так уже заметили, вы в третьем… Так. Ладно. Бегите налево по коридору, - они с Акселем даже не побежали, но очень быстро полетели, - Так стоп, стоп, стоп! Возвращайтесь, третий корридор направо, вам туда. Так… дальше, четырнадцатый поворот налево – ваш. Теперь идите до закрытого шлюза, и найдите способ… Да, да, вынести его. Так… пройдите по этому коридору до следующего шлюза, за ним находится узел коммуникаций, и высоковольтных сетей...

* * *

Вы не поверите, но на этом глава заканчивается(!)

Отзывы ребята(!) ОтЗыВы =) Пожалуйста, а то не понятно - нормально получается, или нет.

Но так или иначе, спасибо тем кто дочитал всё до этого момента, обновления будут ближе к выходным.

З.Ы. XD Хотя кто знает

Всем бобра!


	3. Глава вторая, часть первая

Глава вторая – «Необычные» гости.

Часть первая

- Ник? Акс? Вы меня слышите? – две секунды ничего не было слышно, но через секунду, в голове, Фэйт услышала жуткий звук, похожий на «белый шум», и ей пришлось от них «отключиться»: - Чёрт! – она сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, и попробовала найти их снова – безуспешно. Тогда она пошла, искать Лену, вместе с этим пытаясь добраться до её разума. Быстро найдя её разум она остановилась ей постаралась обрисовать то что она знает.

- Ясно, но я сейчас не смогу помочь. Если Ник не может сейчас отдавать приказы, эти придётся делать мне, иначе наша идея провалится. Постарайся пока связаться с Ником, отряд телекинетиков уже не может удерживать корабли на одном месте, они лишь тормозят их, и они скоро доберутся до места полигона.

- Поняла, - Фэйт побежала обратно в комнату, где программа «LevelUpper» была специально настроена под неё. Настроенный Повышатель мог значительно лучше обычного повышать характеристики способности, нежели обычный вариант. Сам по себе Повышатель был переработан для того, чтобы не иметь побочного эффекта в виде ухода человека в состояние комы. Но пришлось пожертвовать тем, что эффект повышателя работал только на время его трансляции. Эсперов под которых «LevelUpper» был настроен, было немного, в связи с трудностью самой процедуры подстройки. Трек в этом случае генерировался индивидуально под каждого человека, и чужая конфигурация обладала тем же эффектом, что и «Классический LevelUpper» - через какое-то время пользователь погружался в кому.

Придя в комнату, она села в кресло, закрыла глаза, и постаралась снова найти Ника или Акса.

К её удивлению, она нашла их почти сразу. Ник в этот момент был в состоянии близком к панике.

- Ник!

- Фэйти? Наконец- то. Фэйти, сообщи другим, что мы смогли уничтожить силовую установку, но нам нужно узнать – где мы находимся в небе. Срочно!

- Вы почти там же откуда стартанули, мы удерживаем корабль

- Там же? Отлично, тогда нужна будет твоя помощь, центры управления кораблей захвачены, но в самих кораблях почти полный экипаж. Похоже, они поняли, что мы собираемся посадить корабль, и поэтому приготовились к штурму. Мы в данный момент не можем на них отвлечься, так как они могут постараться запустить систему самоуничтожения.

- Даже так? Сейчас исправим положение…

- Нет, стой! Они нашли способ блокировать твою способность, ты уже столкнулась с этим, когда не могла связаться с нами. Если они заподозрят что в их головы кто-то залез, они снова её включат, эта система жрёт много энергии, но работает. Так что не рискуй. А лучше определи, в каких мы кораблях, и прикажи уничтожить двигательные установки третьего, сам корабль нам ещё пригодится. И пусть телекинезисты сконцентрируются пока на нём.

- Лена, всё слышала?

- Да!

- Лена, и ты здесь?

- Ник, вы как там с Аксом?

- Лен, поговорим попозже, когда приземлюсь.

- Потом поворкуете, а сейчас Лен, передай пожалуйста приказ!

* * *

В тех же местах.

09:27 PM

После того как штурм был закончен, Ник пошёл обследовать корабль. Во многих местах были следы разрывов, но в целом корабль был цел. Парень с которым недавно Лена с Фэйт познакомились, был отменным знатоком радио-техники, но также был эспером нулевого уровня. Но это сейчас не столько важно.

В одной из комнат он нашёл что- то вроде зверинца с странными зверьками одного вида. Эти зверьки, когда «клетки» с сеткой под напряжением в три сотни киловольт отключили, вылетели из клетки с сумасшедшей скоростью, что- то в районе скорости звука. По виду они напоминали идеально ровные тонкие пластины темно синей окраски светло-серые по краям. Размерами некоторые были с носовой платок, другие с полметра в длину. Это всё, что они успели зафиксировать по записям. Непонятно почему, они направились к дизельным генераторам, и «прилипли» к ним. И снова непонятно почему, после этого генераторы запустились на пределе мощности - после нескольких попыток отлепить эти тряпки, Ник и ко поняли, что это бесполезно, и отключили генераторы, которые судя по заливистому писку встроенной защиты от перегрузки, готовы были сломаться. Но тогда они полетели к их радиовышке, и прилипли уже к ней. Однако самое интересное началось, когда Фэйт решив их рассмотреть, приблизилась к антенне. Несколько из этих пластин сорвались вниз в пике, из которого очень быстро выйдя, начали кружить в воздухе вокруг девушки. Фэйт вскрикнула от неожиданности, когда почувствовала сознание и разум у этих зверюшек. На вскрик Фэйт, Акс ответил полетевшим в ближайшего зверька, на скорости в три маха камушком, на что в ответ получил полетевший в него плевок жижей, которая отразившись в асфальт, сделала в нём яму с треть метра в диаметре, но с пару метров в глубину. Фэйт быстро объяснив Акселю что зверюшки не враждебны, быстро попробовала передать уже запаниковавшим зверюшкам мысль, о обоюдной… не враждебности…

- Эти зверюшки на деле обладают каким-то… разумом! – восторгу Фэйт похоже не было предела.

- Вижу, вот только не похоже, что они такие уж и безвредные, - Аксель наоборот уже видел в пластинах «злейших врагов всего человечества».

- Это не так, они могут общаться со мной методом пересылки образов, - Фэйт нахмурилась, - похоже они не умеют общаться словами.

- И что это нам даёт? – Акс был не столь радушно настроен к новоувиденным зверькам

- Для них энергия, в том или ином виде является средством пропитания. Они увидели сначала в ЭДС генератора, а затем в радиосигнале вышки свою закуску.

- Во первых, это не успокаивает, во вторых это тоже ничего не объясняет.

- Хорошо, давай пока оставим им вышку, и пойдём в Большой Зал, нас вызывают на совещание. За нами придёт Аваки…

- Уже сейчас, привет Фэйт – Девушка с красными, немного растрёпанными волосами, затянутыми в две косы была по виду очень уставшей.

- Аваки, будь так добра…

- Да да да, знаю, сейчас.

Вся троица в один миг исчезла.

* * *

Пирогов, узнав об этих зверьках, без лишних раздумий решил дать их виду название – «Лемы», как он сказал, название он взял из одной прочитанной им книги. В тоже время он немного обрадовал собравшихся новостью о том, что ему удалось создать бета версию программы – лингвотранслятора, которая могла переводить речь Вузэй на понятный, пока только русский язык. Однако с обратным переводом могли возникнуть проблемы, в виде дословности такой, что гугл бы позавидовал. Но, как и многое временами написанное тут это не есть сильно важно. Третий корабль им так и не удалось приземлить, так как кто- то всё-таки активировал на нём систему самоуничтожения. Но два других, они приземлили. И более того, они смогли захватить часть экипажа в виде военнопленных (собственно благодаря «допросам» которых, не без участия Фэйт и Шокухоу удалось закончить лингвотранслятор в столь короткий срок). Не обошлось и без плохих новостей – на корабле также были и учёные умы расы Вузэй, в мозгах которых Фэйт нашла упоминание о начавшейся разработке генераторов помех (те самые, что мешали Фэйт связываться с Ритой, и Аксом с Ником в недавних событиях) значительно большей мощности. Эти генераторы, создавали вокруг себя помехи в другом измерении (с помощью изменения которого, и последующего проецирования на реальность в наших измерениях, получалось использовать способности).

Также среди прочего, были упоминания о другой расе, которые уже не первое столетие защищались от Вузэй, кто пытался заполучить редкие кислородные планеты- океаны на которых раса Дэльфи обитала.

П.а. описание этой расы в этой главе не будет, по определённым причинам.

* * *

Из устава Вооружённых Сил Человечества, редакции 2015-го года,

принятого Главнокомандующим _Николаем Верневым_

«…Земля — это не просто столичный мир Содружества. Это колыбель нашей расы,

символ Человечества, и мы ее не отдадим никому и никогда, и точка…»

Примечание автора фанфика: на самом деле эта фраза – «копипаста» из одной книги. Те, кто знаком с миром «Древний» замечательного русского автора Сергея Тармашева, знают, о чём речь, и я честно признаюсь, что многие идеи взяты оттуда, поэтому я отрекаюсь от прав на взятое. Я не собираюсь получать из этого фанфа выгоду, и надеюсь, что этот фанф не слишком нарушает копирайты.

З.Ы. Упомянутая серия книг шикарна, и рекомендуется к прочтению. Спасибо за внимание, а теперь продолжим…

Система Солнца, Луна, город Малая Земля

17 февраля, 2016-го года, 10:42 по внутрисистемному времени.

В их подразделении вновь зазвучала тревога. За эту неделю уже десятая по счёту. Девять ложных срабатываний, девять подъёмов половины всего населения города – бойцов и их учеников с третьего и четвёртого курсов углублённой военной подготовки. Чуть больше трёх лет прошло после первого вторжения расы Вузэй, и устроенной ими бойни. Как потом рассказал главнокомандующий в телетрансляции – они знали о предстоящем вторжении заранее, но не сообщили, так как в противном случае пришельцы вторглись бы к нам ещё раньше. И, вот с неделю назад, они помянули жертв той дикости, и по какой- то причине в тот же день зазвучала сирена боевой тревоги. Длилась минуты по две и прекращала. Логи событий, не показывали ни причины сигнала, ни даже того что тревога срабатывала. И вот теперь…

- Внимание всем! В нашей системе замечены корабли Вузэй! Всем пилотам, включая учащихся четвёртых курсов лётной школы – немедленно в Ангар! Повторяю: в системе замечены корабли Вузэй!

* * *

Извините за столь короткую главу, но думаю что дольше затягивать не имеет смысла.

Исправления текущих глав будут к новому году, точно также как и новая глава.


	4. Глава вторая, часть вторая

Глава вторая часть вторая.

- Внимание! Седьмой уровень угрозы! Седьмой уровень угрозы! – машинный женский голос разнёсся по ангару эхом, добавляющим волнения и без того близким к панике, но ещё держащим себя в руках бойцам.

Практиковаться многим пришлось ещё на первых моделях перехватчиков, почти половина тех лётчиков погибли, зная о том, как на них летать лишь в теории. Практиковаться пришлось уже на поле боя – в космосе. Сейчас основную часть их флота составляли около пятисот перехватчиков второй, и двести семьдесят - первой модификаций. Крейсера было лишь три, но их вооружение было… грандиозным! Два из них были вооружены «Серебряными Слезами» - так называли миллионы капель антивещества, выпускаемые залпом. В прошлой схватке, они показали себя с показателями превосходящими все ожидания: первый же залп сократил вражеский флот вторжения наполовину. То, что осталось тогда от флота, поспешило убраться восвояси, но через три минуты – раньше, чем корабли смогли достичь области гипер-переходов, люди дали второй залп. Лишь две сотни кораблей из флота в четыре тысячи вымпелов смогли тогда уйти. В тот же день Пирогов принялся осваивать технологию массового создания антивещества, и вооружения им всех будущих кораблей. Дело в том, что в тот раз, заряжающими в магнитные ловушки антивещество были два эспера: один из них был Главнокомандующий Николай, который смог с помощью своей способности его синтезировать около ста грамм за час, а второй обладал способностью создавать антивещество в количестве трёхсот грамм за три минуты. Пирогов же в лабораторных условиях смог получить в сумме только двести миллиграмм за сутки, лишив при этом планеты электричества на четыре часа. Способ более-менее надёжного удержания его, и транспортировки до космических кораблей и хранения они нашли, но этого всё равно было мало, на случай полномасштабного вторжения. Кстати о космических кораблях: они смогли построить первый через полгода, после захвата двух вражеских межсистемных крейсеров, и изучения технологии гифтониевых двигателей. Разработку же «отечественного» гипер-двигателя пришлось отложить, так как приходилось постоянно модернизировать двигатели внутрисистемные, кои на крейсерах были чрезвычайно медленные, но для «Перехватчиков» удалось сделать двигатели наоборот очень быстрыми. Хотя о этих «медленных» и «быстрых» можно было судить лишь по космическим меркам. Приблизительно пятидесяти тысяч километров в секунду для крейсеров, и ста семидесяти тысяч для перехватчиков соответственно. Вернёмся же к нашему геморрою герою. В этот раз корабли Вузэй оказались в системе неожиданно быстро, и без предупреждения, причем сравнительно недалеко от Земли. Сейчас, крейсера находящиеся на околоземной орбите готовили свои орудия к залпу (а на это требовалось около семи минут, перезарядка же «Серебряных Слёз» требовала около получаса), благо заряжать их не требовалось - они уже трое суток были в состоянии боевой готовности. Тем временем треть их эскадры уже вылетела из ангара, следующий пуск кораблей должен был состояться через сорок секунд. Керрет уже одетый в свою форму залез в перехватчик, к которому за уже второй год практики, он успел привыкнуть, и начал предполётную подготовку. Его способность управления инерцией собственного тела и тому с чем он соприкасался, способствовала его умению полёта наилучшим образом. Единственной проблемой в данном случае для него, и других лётчиков-эсперов было то, что пока работал Системный Глушитель ни он, ни другие эсперы в системе не могли пользоваться способностями, иначе их ждал инсульт. Но проблемой для Вузэй являлось то, что эта глушилка тратила огромное количество энергии, и не могло ими использоваться дольше двадцати пяти – тридцати минут. Обратно же, проблемой для людей здесь являлось то, что обычно можно было позволить себе расстрелять противника на расстоянии, не позволяя приблизиться на расстояние выстрела плазменных орудий Вузэй, здесь же было похоже, что расстрелять их до вражеского залпа не получится. В этом случае в бой вступали перехватчики, отвлекая на себя, вражеские разведчики и добираясь до корабля, уничтожали силовые установки, одновременно обездвиживая и обезвреживая судно. По словам выглядело чересчур просто, но конечно же это было не так.

Вырезка из первого тома «Эсперы системы Солнца: Правители»

17-е сентября 2011-го года

Академия сити, район 15.

11:38 PM

Керрет Боэт.  
- Фууух. Оторвался. Думаю, они не подумают меня тут искать. Но лучше всё-таки повыше ещё забраться, - Керрет разбежался, и перепрыгнул на соседнее здание. Как- то очень прямо. И как- то очень быстро разогнался. Но зато не потребовалось тратить -нное количество времени на спуск, доход и подъём на то самое здание. Высота тут только относительно немалая. Около пятидесяти метров. Но не это важно, ведь зрелище дальше было куда захватывающей. Керрет добежал до какого-то служебного помещения на крыше, и без особого труда на него залез. Далее, с него, он перепрыгнул на удачно подвернувшуюся трубу, и по ней залез ещё метра на три наверх, затем залез на ещё одну крышу. Забираясь, он услышал сирену приближающегося кабздеца. Кабздеца его энергии, которую он уже надеялся сохранить. Его то «Правосудие» не поймает - не того ранга, а вот потрепать его терпение они за. Пришлось бежать дальше.

00:54 AM  
Перепрыгнув на крышу соседнего небоскрёба, он забежал за очередное служебное помещение. Затем залез под промышленный кондиционер, кой был отличным укрытием от всяких «Древ Диаграм». И дальше как по маслу, благо в этом городе под этими кондиционерами всегда был люк, ведущий в вентиляцию. Через вентиляцию он вылез в шахту лифта и по трубам спустился на кабину. Залез через служебный люк, и нажал на двенадцатый этаж. Доехав, он пошёл искать открытый кабинет. Благо таковой подвернулся, и главное, в нём было окно на мансарду. Оттуда Керрет уже перебрался на соседнюю с его домом крышу.  
Когда он перебирался по этой соседней крыше у него «ВНЕЗАПНО» появилось ощущение, что за ним следят. Когда он уже открывал люк в свою «Берлогу» он четко услышал то, что он в тот момент в последнюю очередь предполагал услышать. Звук способности девушки- телепортера.

- Допрыгался Керри- тян?

- Куроко… - Керрет взглянул на нее, и увидел повязку на её руке, - Ммм, значит ты хочешь мне так отплатить за собственную- же ошибку. Тогда это возможность ещё раз тебе сказать, что я люблю другую.  
- Да? И кто же, позволь спросить?  
- Не скажу, извольте.  
- Ну и ладно, всё равно тебе придётся мне сказать, если захочешь освободиться из лап Правосудия, я об этом позабочусь.  
- … Ты поймай меня сначала, смотри не ударься обо что-нибудь  
- Я тебя знаю, ты не станешь сопротивляться, если увидишь что девушка больно.  
- Да. Поэтому я просто побыстрее уйду отсюда, чтобы этого не увидеть.  
Керрет разбежался, и прыгнул с крыши.  
- Стой! Как ты смеешь убегать, когда я с тобой разговариваю?!  
Керрет сгруппировался, и перекувыркнувшись мягко приземлился на другой крыше.  
- Досвиданья! – он уже бежал к другому концу крыши, как раз когда она перед ним появилась.  
- Стой, кому сказала!  
- Ага, конечно, - на выдохе парень перепрыгнул над ней и полетел к следующей крыше.  
- Ну, что ж тогда… - Куроко появилась как раз в том месте где через несколько секунд должен приземлиться Керрет.  
Приземляясь он поделил на ноль инерцию своего тела, и обогнул стоящую в недоумении девушку.

01:29 AM  
Куроко не могла ничего поделать с тем, что этот «наглец» прижал её к себе, и сейчас ей устраивал какой-то сверх- экстремальный аттракцион, с очень резкими скачками, то на несколько тысяч метров вниз, то вверх. Ведь инерция их в тот момент была как у нескольких грузовиков, и она не могла телепортировать объекты такой массы. Через несколько секунд она не выдержала и от таких быстрых перепадов давления упала в обморок.

06:40 AM  
Очнулась Куроко будучи лёжа на скамейке в парке. Взглянув на теплую куртку, которой она была укрыта, она ухмыльнулась.

4-е октября 2011-го года,

01:13 PM

Северная окраина 7-го школьного округа, Академия- Сити

Керрет вновь бежал. И если бы просто бежал, так он нёс на руках своё жилище. И если бы он до этого не вытворял подобное дважды, то вряд ли он бы сейчас так быстро её нес. Предыдущее его местоположение обнаружила рыжая бестия с двумя косичками. Благо ещё, что с такой способностью можно было перемещаться довольно быстро. Со скоростью ветра. Всё вроде бы просто на словах. А вот на практике он уж превратил в кучу обломков два бывших жилища - первое при первом же прыжке, второе просто на середине пути. Кстати за время пока он летел со второй «Берлогой» в руках, у него успел подняться уровень с чуть менее чем второго до третьего. Сон в тот день был соответствующим. А сейчас он уже приближался к месту назначения.

Ещё когда он не завершил свой пред-пред-финальный скачок, он в полёте увидел, как эта самая девушка появилась прямо возле предполагаемого места посадки. В его куртке кстати.

Приземлившись, он плавно опустил восьмисоткилограммовую махину на крышу какого- то здания.

- Видать не дашь ты мне спокойно жить тут, да?

- Почему же? Домик твой кстати достаточно забавный, не пустишь ли внутрь?

- И почему же, миледи? – он нарочито подчеркнул последнее слово.

- Допустим, что я поняла, что до такого дундука мне не достучаться. Но я знаю, насколько ты… продвинут в технической части, и я могла бы предложить тебе сделку. Ты становишься моими глазами и ушами в городе, где полно всяких нехороших дядь и тёть, которых мне как ты сам понимаешь нужно задерживать. С меня неприкосновенность, по крайней мере, нашим отделом твоего… жилья. Ну и снабжение сухпайком если оно тебе конечно надо – она усмехнулась.

- Допустим, что я согласен, но вот только я не могу и не собираюсь тут сидеть весь день, и только и делать, что посматривать на экраны, в наушниках ожидая приказа. Фигня, знаешь ли получается.

- Это не проблема – у неё исчезла с лица хитрая ухмылка, с которой она до этого была, сменившись как- то слишком жизнерадостной улыбкой, - мы сделаем из тебя сенсея!

- Не понял…

- А чего ж? У меня подруга вместе со мной работает в правосудии, и уж очень хочет освоить техчасть, так ка она видим, что она явно не для тонкой работы среди нас тех, кто бегает по городу. Ну, в подробности вдаваться не буду, только ответь – согласен или нет?

- И кто же эта твоя подруга? Ещё одна безбашенная садистка?

- Ну, что же ты так сразу? Поверь, вы с ней сработаетесь. Так ты согласен?

Керрет безнадёжно посмотрел на «берлогу» и на место, куда он собирался её поставить в тайне от таких как она.

- Она не должна будет находиться в моём доме, когда меня не будет там. Где гарантии?

- А, ну да, я забыла, что у тебя там куча всяких «журнальчиков» - она ждала его бурного ответа, но через несколько секунд лишь вздохнула, - можешь ставить себе сигнализацию какую хочешь. Я знаю, что то чем ты занимаешься… не совсем вписывается в рамки закона. Конфиденциальность, если хочешь так её называть, и со своей и с её стороны гарантирую…

- А если нет?

- Тогда я лично помогу выбраться, или наоборот добраться, откуда и куда захочешь, - она промолчала с минуту ожидая ответа, но не дождавшись завершила, - будем считать, что ты согласился. Ещё увидимся, Керри-тян! – последнее было сказано, с каким- то… пренебрежением, и она исчезла.

А ВМЕСТЕ С НЕЙ ИСЧЕЗЛА И «БЕРЛОГА»!

Но через секунду, он увидел свой «дом» на дальней крыше - как раз на той, куда он собирался перейти, в самое незаметное сверху место.

- Спасибо и на этом, - парень решил, что дойдёт до дома с его «берлогой» пешком, по улице.

Система Солнца, Луна, город Малая Земля

17 февраля, 2016-го года, 11:03 по внутрисистемному времени.

Ник выполнил быстрый перекат за спину ближайшего к нему синекожего в конце сделал подсечку, и вскинул винтовку целясь в других двух ящероподобных, готовивших тяжёлое орудие. Разнеся в месиво грудь обоим, он побежал дальше. По идее через три-семь минут глушилка должна была отключиться, но из-за слишком быстрого приближения Вузэй к Земле, пришлось, во избежание наверняка бы последовавшей бомбардировки поверхности планеты штурмовать. Бойцов способных к ближнему бою с этими ящерами было лишь девять человек, а дюжина кораблей тем временем продвигалась к Земле. Тем временем, он уже добежал до капитанского мостика и остановился у очередной переборки. Ник посмотрел на индикацию на локтевой части своего снаряжения и улыбнулся – там весело горел зелёный сигнал, означающий снятие глушащего поля. Осознанно включив «отражение» он приложил ладонь к металлу перегородки, как сквозь масло просунул внутрь руку, и словно ткань сжал в руке, создавая дыру более чем достаточную для прохода во весь свой рост. В этот же момент в дверь открыли огонь, но ему уже было до этого всё равно. Большинство синекожих, быстро израсходовав ресурс своих щитов расстреляли самих себя, другие думая что он отражает лишь дистанционные атаки набросились на него со своими клинками, и конечно же напрасно, - раньше надо было решать свои проблемы ребят, теперь наша очередь!, - в его наушнике раздался голос:

- Товарищ Главнокомандующий! Через сколько времени вы сможете отвести корабль с линии огня?

- Через тридцать секунд, если не заденете при этом планету, можете открывать огонь.

Ник немного успокоился. Корабли были заряжены и готовы к залпу. Он подошёл к стене, и, прикоснувшись к ней начал уводить корабль вверх над плоскостью эклиптики. Досчитав от момента отдачи приказа тридцать секунд, он обернулся к спроецированной на полусферу стенки панораме поля боя. Перехватчики уже подлетали к своим передвижным платформам-ангарам.

Михаил тяжело вздохнул и пошёл наверх, в комнату отдыха. Он побил свой рекорд – порядка килограмма антивещества за пять минут. Пока его разгоняли в специальном ускорителе, он собирался посмотреть на то, что из этого выйдет. Зрелище обещало быть ярким, даже несмотря на автозатемнение панорамных окон для защиты сетчатки глаз человека. Добравшись на лифте до верхней части корабля он зашёл в операторскую, где все готовились к новому пуску серебряных слёз. Обычно они запускали не более полукилограмма за раз, но случай на этот раз был особенный: близ Марса, около пятнадцати минут назад появилось непонятное пирамидообразное искривляющее пространство нечто, откуда вылетело семь сотен фрегатов.

- Главное орудие, этап четвёртый, мы готовы!

К Михаилу подошёл капитан судна, и с предвкушающей улыбкой дал ему ключ необходимый для запуска одного из самых железных доводов человечества в установлении мира в системе Солнца, и не только. Подойдя к панели управления огнём, он сломал пластик защитного покрытия, скрывающего блок управления силовыми ловушками Серебряных Слёз и повернул ключ.


End file.
